Guardian Angel
by Darkflash
Summary: Naruto's big brother Obito Uchiha is an angel from heaven that is here to protect him and help him become one of the greatest ninjas ever. smarter/stronger/more pranky Naruto srry for bad summary better one inside. plz read and review! NaruXTema
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian Angel**

**Summary - In heaven Obito Uchiha was given a mission by God. He was sent to help one young boy. To be the guardian of 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki, the son of his sensei, Minato Namikaze. His job will be to help Naruto to survive when he is beaten and hurt. To help him become a great ninja Obito will teach Naruto many things, including his bloodline and about the Kyuubi. **

Obito was standing their next to God watching the images he was showing of a little boy about 5 years old. The boy was beaten. He was bruised badly, had lots of cuts, a broken arm, and a kunai stabbed in his back. The vision was gone. God spoke, "Do you accept being the guardian of this boy?"

Obito was thinking he couldn't believe that was how his sensei's son was being treated. He couldn't believe any child could be treated that way. He decided to do help the boy because it was the least he could do for his sensei. "Yes, I do."

"Good, the boy needs someone. Now go protect him." With that said God faded away and then Obito was transported back to the Leaf Village, into the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was in his room crying on his bed facing the wall. He felt a breeze and turned around. Now he was standing face to face with a man about 15 years old with black hair and one red eye. He asked the man, "Who are you?"

Obito thought, 'Quick think of a cool name.' "I'm Obito Uchiha." 'Nice.'

"Are you a thief?" asked Naruto

"Umm… no I'm dead."

Naruto was shocked by his answer, "Prove it." Obito walked over to the night stand and stuck his hand through it. "Wow," said an excited Naruto.

Obito decided to explain what he was doing here, "So Naruto are you wondering why I'm here?" the little boy nodded. "I'm here to be your guardian and to protect you, if you want."

Naruto was processing this through his head and asked, "So you're like an angel?"

"Yeah I guess in a way I am," the Uchiha said, "But only if you want me to."

"Of course!" the blonde boy said as he leaped off his bed to give Obito a giant hug.

Obito smiled, "Good now come on go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

The 5 year old did as he was told and wrapped his blanket around him and went to sleep.

A few weeks later…

It was Naruto's birthday. All the villagers were partying outside. Naruto was being comforted by his big brother Obito.

"There is nothing to be scared of Naruto. I'm here to protect you."

"OK" the now 6 year old said in a quiet voice.

That night…

Obito was talking to Naruto. "Okay then it's settled. Starting tomorrow I will train you to be a ninja and when you turn 8 you can go to the academy."

For the next 2 years Obito trained Naruto. He had Naruto wear 200 pound weights and had to do 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, 10 laps around the village, 100 kicks, 100 punches, and chakra control exercises every morning. By the time he was 8 Naruto could walk on water, had very accurate aim when throwing kunai and shurikens, was about as fast as Lee with his weights off when he took off his weights, and he knew all the academy jutsus except the clone jutsu. But instead Obito taught him shadow clone jutsu. Naruto now wore dark blue ninja pants, a white long sleeved shirt with dark blue stripes going down his arm from his shoulders, and a pair of blue googles.

Obito told Naruto one night,"It's about time for you to enter the academy so tomorrow I suggest you talk to the hokage." Naruto nodded "Oh yeah Naruto while you are in the academy I think you should keep a low profile so don't try to hard just pass. It'll get annoying, but trust me it's worth it."

"OK Obito." Naruto said

The next day at the hokage's office…

"Old man I wanna be a ninja." Naruto said loudly in his idiot voice.

Sigh… "Fine Naruto I will enroll you in the academy." The third hokage replied knowing that Naruto won't take no for an answer.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted jumping in to the air.

A couple of months later…

Zzzzzz…

"NARUTO!" Iruka the academy teacher yelled.

"Huh… what… Oh hey Iruka sensei. What's up" Naruto said while shaking his head from side to side. Obito who was standing right next to him laughed. He was there to help Naruto because only Naruto could see and hear him and no one knew about him yet.

"NO MORE JOKES NARUTO," Iruka shouted, "You're staying after class today"

"Fine, fine, whatever…"

2 ½ years later…

Naruto was zipping down the street. His feet were not even touching the ground. He was using a technique he made were he moved on air. He could do it because his main element was wind followed by lightning and then water. He was running or flying because he just pulled off his greatest prank, painting the great stoned faces. He hid by the fence and laughed at the fact that the ninja just missed him. His happiness was ruined when Iruka snuck up behind him.

"What do you think you are doing here?"

"Ummm…"

(He is now at the academy)

"-because of you now everyone will practice a transformation," Iruka explained. The classroom was filled with unexcited kids booing.

The next day during the test…

"The technique you will perform is the clone jutsu," Iruka told his class.

…"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked the testing room when his name was called. 'OK you can do this Naruto' he told himself. Obito told him the same thing trying to encourage him.

(I'm gonna skip a little now… he failed the test now Obito was comforting him and Mizuki comes and tell him about the scroll)


	2. Chapter 2

After Mizuki left Obito was telling Naruto, "I think Mizuki is trying to trick you. You should ask go ask lord hokage."

In the hokage's office…

"So Mizuki is a traitor huh." Sarutobi said "Naruto I'm glad you told me this. If you are willing I would like to assign you a mission."

"Ok" said an excited Naruto

"Your job will be to go to the forest and draw Mizuki there. Stall him a little to get him tell his plans and then I will send a team of anbu to capture Mizuki."

"Yes sir. I accept the mission."

"Good. It will be an A ranked mission. So get going."

Later in the forest…

"Great now I have to wait for Mizuki." Naruto said

"The old man didn't say you couldn't look through the scroll." Obito told him

Naruto's face lit up. "Your right." He opened the scroll and read through the jutsus. Shadow Clones 'ha know that one' Clan jutsus. 'Man I need to have the blood to open these' he read through the clan names. Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka 'wait what Uzumaki clan'

"Yeah," Obito told him "During the first great ninja war the Uzumaki clan was part of the Leaf Village, then during the second war they got in a fight with the Hyuga clan and left Kohona and joined the Whirlpool Village, then during the third great ninja war some of the Whirlpool some came back to the Village, one of them was your mom.

"My mom," Naruto stated out loud. He started looking through the Uzumaki clan jutsu.

Great Whirlpool of Doom – rank A

Raging Vortex – rank B

Sealing techniques

Bloodline

Rinnegan

Chakra Chains

"Wow my clan is so strong. Hey Obito, why don't I have a bloodline?"

"Because most bloodlines have to be unlocked at a certain age or at an all most death state." Obito explained, "I'll help you with your when you unlock yours."

"Really thanks."

"No problem. Any way go to the Namikaze clan," Obito told him.

"Why?"

"Because Naruto you kept your mother's last name. You see your father had a lot of enemies and if they found out he had a son they would try to attack you."

"Oh, so do you know who my parents were?" asked Naruto hoping he will finally get to find out who his parents were.

"Yes your mom was Kushina Uzumaki and your dad was my sensei Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage." said Obito.

'My dad was the 4th hokage so that's why he sealed the Kyuubi inside me.' He had no more time to think because there a bunch of kunai came wising by.

"Gimme the scroll Naruto," Mizuki said from a tree.

"First give me my headband. You said if I get the scroll then I get to be a genin."

"You stupid brat, I lied you will never be a genin. You know why because 12 years ago during the kyuubi attack on the village the 4th hokage sealed the fox in you. That's why you are hated and will never be accepted." Mizuki laughed.

The Naruto laughed and it made Mizuki mad. "What's so funny nine tailed fox?"

"I already knew that stupid," Naruto said.

"Urgg… well it doesn't matter because I'll kill you take the scroll and leave the village. With the scroll I will learn the most powerful jutsu and some this worthless village what a real ninja is." Mizuki said evily.

On cue the anbu showed up and captured Mizuki. They took him off to prison. Then, the hokage showed up and made Naruto an official Leaf genin. Naruto walked home with his angel brother. While they walked Obito told Naruto what it meant to be a ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

At home…

"Naruto you read about your bloodline right? So do you want me to tell you about it?" Obito asked

"Of course I wanna know!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Ok so about the rinnegan, you unlock it at an almost death situation. So, if someone's about to kill you the rinnegan will awaken." Naruto was about to say something, but was cut off by Obito. "Don't interrupt or I won't finish. Now about chakra chains. Huuumm… let's see you will unlock these when you turn 13 or at least you are supposed to. This will probably be during the month off you have for the chunnin exams. During that time I'll train you to use them. Your mom was a master at chakra chains. So good that see could even trap a demon like kyuubi in them." Obito explained.

Naruto couldn't stay quite any longer, "Amazing."

Morning…

Naruto woke up and got ready. Today was the day he got assigned to his genin team. He ate breakfast skillfully avoiding the spoiled milk and soon left with Obito. At the academy he went to sit next to his friends Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru was talking to Choji with his face on the table. Choji was munching on a bag of chips. They both saw him coming and said "Hey Naruto."

Naruto sat down,"Nothin much thinking about who will be on my team."

Shikamaru said, "I don't care as long as I'm not on Sasuke's team."

"Ya same," Naruto and Choji agreed.

They had no more time to talk because Iruka arrived. "Ok class it's time for me to do the last thing as your academy teacher assigning you your genin teams." - "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.

"Yeah," Sakura screamed

"Great my luck." Naruto said hitting his head on the table

'Naruto got Kakashi this should be interesting.' Obito thought to himself

"Team 8 will be," Iruka continued."Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed

'Munch munch' 'At least I'm on Shikamaru's team"

-"Team 9 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka with Kurenai Yuhi as you sensei."

All the other teams were gone. 'I never thought Kakashi would be late' Obito thought.

Sasuke was sitting their ignoring Sakura as she kept asking him to go out with her.

'Fangirls' Naruto thought

"Ya their the worst" Obito thought back ( I forgot to mention Obito can read Naruto's mind so they can communicate in secret. No one except Naruto can ear/see Obito)

Naruto went to the door and put the eraser at the top to as a prank on Kakashi for being late.

"Hey Naruto also put an eraser on the ground with wires after it so he trips." Obito told him

Naruto listened to his bro and set up the prank.

"Our sensei's a jonin he wouldn't fall for a trick like that." Sasuke said

"YA NARUTO!" Sakura said after Sasuke

'Stupid Sasuke thinking he's soooo cool' Naruto thought. Obito laughed when he heard his little brother.

Just then Kakashi walked in had an eraser fall on his head with chalk dust flying out then he trips and falls.

Naruto and Obito laughed. Sasuke looked in awe thinking 'is he really a jonin?'

"My first impression of you guys—" he stopped and looked at Naruto. That's sensei's son he looks so much like him. "I hate you." He finished. "Meet me on the roof in 3 minutes."

On the roof…

"So let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi said

"Why don't you go first sensei." Sakura suggested

"Ok sets say our name, what you like, hate, hobbies, and dreams. So I'm Kakashi Hatake. Um… I like some things and hate some things, have many hobbies and didn't really think about a dream. Now you pinky."

'All we learned was his name' everyone thought

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like," giggle. Looks at Sasuke, "hobbies," giggle. Looks at Sasuke again. "Dreams are" giggles and looks at Sasuke once more. "AND I HATE NARUTO AND INO-PIG."

'A fangirl great' "Now you Emo."

"Call him duck butt not emo" Naruto avoided a punch from Sakura.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like few things and hate almost everything. I have no hobbies and my dream is not a dream, but an ambition to kill a certain person."

'Oh Sasuke. You're so cool' Sakura thought

"Now you Blondie."

"Naruto do what Kakashi did and don't tell a lot."

'Hum… My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and lots more. I hate the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies are training. My dream is to become hokage. Hum… I'll go with your way. It makes me seem cooler.'

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like lots of things and don't hate a lot. I have lots of hobbies. My dream is to become the greatest hokage ever."

'Sorry had to tell them my dream.' Naruto thought to Obito.

'I like him.' Kakashi thought "All right tomorrow you will m=have your genin test. Meet me at training ground 7 at 7 and don't that of you'll throw up."

Before anyone could ask any questions he left.

'I bet he will do the bell test like sensei did to us.' Obito thought

On the way home Obito told Naruto about the bell test and how they needed teamwork to pass.

Naruto didn't like the idea, but he wanted to be a genin so knew he had too.

He went home had some ramen and went to bed to get some rest. 'I'll need it if I have to work with Sas'-gay tomorrow.' He thought as he went to bed early.


	4. Chapter 4

**Important!**

**I want to know if people like the story and want me to continue. If you do please review that you want me to continue. If you don't l will kinda stop and update a little maybe. And I'll start a new story soon. **

The Next Day at Training Ground 7…

'He's 2 hours late.' All the genin from team 7 thought

"I told you Naruto," Obito told him. "I think I'll go look for him. If he's reading his book I can take it and he'll cause after it."

Naruto laughed, 'Won't people think something's up seeing a flying book.'

"Maybe, but let's see,' Obito walked away

Obito found Kakashi at the memorial stone talking to himself. "Obito I don't know if I can do this. The kid looks so much like sensei I can't stand to look at him. He reminds me that I failed sensei. I should have helped been able to save him. I should have saved you. I think I was going to ignore the kid, but he's so loud and noticeable that he gets my attention. What would you do Obito?" Obito was stunned that his teammate that was so obsessed with rules, being on time and what not was not following what he used to think and he was thinking about them. He had to talk to Kakashi. He needed him to know not to put Naruto down, to help him and train him. He picked up a stick and wacked Kakashi in the back of the head. Kakashi spun around, 'What was that?'

Obito used the stick to write in the dirt. He wrote "Kakashi don't give up on Naruto. You we owe that much to sensei. We have to help his son. And don't blame yourself for my death."

"Obito!" Kakashi said surprised, stunned, and shocked. "Is that you, are you there?"

"Yes" he wrote "People who are dead are dead so don't blame yourself for my death. But Naruto isn't. Try to treat him better. Try to help him. My last request to you." He wrote as he walked away.

Kakashi stood there frozen. Did that just happen? He asked himself. He stared at what Obito wrote. 'I promise Obito, I will help Naruto and make him a great ninja. I won't fail him like I failed you.'

He started walking to training ground 7 to meet his team.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke weren't getting along well. Naruto was pissed at the fact Sasuke kept saying not to get in his way and he was a great ninja because he was an Uchiha. Sakura was mad at Naruto because he kept calling Sasuke duck butt and sas-gay and saying he didn't even have a sharingan making him a stupid suckish Uchiha. Sasuke cracked when Naruto called him an excuse you for an Uchiha.

Then, Kakashi appeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Sigh 'these guys are worse than me and Obito.' "Okay guys stop arguing or a fail you all and make you go back to the academy."

Sasuke said, "Why should we waste our time doing this test. We all know dead last here," gesturing to Naruto, "Is going to be the one who fails."

"Yah Sasuke's right. Naruto is nothing compared to him and is dumb so he will definitely lose."

"Humph. I could beat you and your precious Sasuke in my sleep." Naruto stated.

"All right, we will see after the test. Now the rules are, you have to try to get these bells from me." Kakashi flashed two bells on his waist. "Now I know what you're thinking, 'why are their only two bells?' Well that is because one of you will be going back to the academy."

"We know yesterday you told us that one of us will fail." Naruto said

"Did I really? Well then I was just refreshing your memory." The silver haired jonin said. "All right then let's begin. On the count of three I want you to hide. Ready, one, two, three!"

Sasuke hid behind a tree near bushes, Sakura in bushes near him, and Naruto at the bushes by the lake.

Naruto wanted to test Kakashi so he made a shadow clone to fight him while he talked to Sasuke and Sakura about using teamwork. (Remember Obito told him about the bell test)

"Hey you! Let's go one on one, fair and square." Naruto's clone said in his dumb act.

"You're an odd one aren't you?" Kakashi reached into his pocket

"The only thing odd here is your hair due." Naruto charged at Kakashi and stopped half way when he saw him take out a book. "What are you doing with that?"

"Huh? Oh I just want to know what happens you keep going." Kakashi read his perverted book.

Naruto's clone fought Kakashi while Naruto talked to Sasuke and Sakura. "You guys, don't you get it? It's a test of teamwork. Have you ever heard of a 2 man team?"

Sasuke didn't like to admit it, but he knew Naruto was right. 'When did this dobe get so smart?' "Sakura, Naruto's right. We are going to work together to get the bells."

With Kakashi and clone Naruto

"Leaf village secret tai jutsu. Hidden finger jutsu thousand years of death!" Kakashi yelled and hit the Naruto. He poofed into smoke. 'A shadow clone, so he does know how to use a jonin level jutsu.'

Naruto counted down, "3, 2, 1, go!"

Naruto and Sasuke shot out of the bushes. Sasuke threw kunai at Kakashi. When the jonin moved to dodge Naruto ran at Kakashi at an amazing speed and started going using fighting Kakashi head on in a Tai jutsu fight. Kakashi was surprised by his speed and skill in Tai jutsu. He even had to put his book away. Then Naruto jumped back as Sasuke called out "Fire style fireball jutsu!" I giant fireball shot at Kakashi and he dodged then Naruto shouted, "Wind style galaxy storm!" Winds stormed in all directions and then formed a tornado that rushed around. It soon died out leaving a destroyed forest. Sakura then jumped out of her hiding spot and grabbed the bell and ran towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi stood shocked. He looked at the forest. It was now just an empty piece of land. He thought 'This group sure will be interesting.' "Ok, you got the bells. Who do you want to kick out?"

Naruto answered, "All of us worked together to get the bells so we will all pass or fail." As the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

Kakashi smiled, 'Obito this boy is going to become a great ninja.' "Okay then I guess you guys…pass!"

"Yes!" Team 7 cried out in unison.

"All right team, meet me here tomorrow at 7 for your first mission." Kakashi said and then left to report to the hokage.


	5. Chapter 5

Fast Forward

"Naruto the puddle." Obito warned

'A puddle, but it hasn't rained in days. That means there is a genjutsu. I wonder if Kakashi knows.'

He looked at Kakashi who was walking calmly while reading his porn book.

Then the demon brothers popped out of the puddle and went to cut up Kakashi. But before they had a chance Naruto jumped between them and kicked their faces. They went flying and Naruto went up to them and threw chains around them. Then he puts a kunai to one of the brothers neck ( I don't know their names) and asked, "Why did you attack us?"

"We won't answer you," one of the demon brothers said spitting in Naruto's face.

Naruto punched him in the gut and said, "Talk or else."

"Naruto, he is a missing-nin. He is trained to not give in to torture."

'When did dobe get this good?' Sasuke thought

"Oh I'll make him talk." Naruto smiled evilly. 'Obito do can you do that technique'

"Sure" Obito said. Then he closed his eyes and put his hand on one on the demon brother's forehead. Then he pushed his hand in and it went to his brain. Naruto asked again, "Why did you attack us?"

The demon brother's eyes widened and he said, "We were hired by Gato to kill the bridge builder."

"Good." Naruto said. Obito cancelled the jutsu which he and his little brother created. It was made so that Obito could make a person do whatever Naruto needed them to do.

To the fight with Zabuza…

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted

Then a giant, seven foot sword flew at the team. Kakashi pushed Tazuna to the ground while Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground. Naruto stood there, standing still. "Naruto move!" Kakashi yelled

"Now Naruto!" Obito said. Naruto took out a scroll and took out a sword and stuck it up and caught Zabuza's sword by the hole in it. Then he stabbed the sword in the ground.

"That was a great performance brat, but if you know what's good for you you'll give me my sword." Zabuza said hiding how impressed he was.

The fight was on. Kakashi told the genin to stay back and protect Tazuna while he fought Zabuza himself.

They were in a deadly tai jutsu fight and were using high level, strong jutsu.

'So this is what it means to be a jonin. I will have to work hard to make it to hokage.' Naruto thought in awe at the battle he was watching.

"This ends now." Zabuza called out, "Water style water prison jutsu!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he was trapped in a sphere of water. Zabuza explain how the water was stronger than metal and how it was useless trying to escape.

"Guys take Tazuna and run." Kakashi said

"No way! You're the one who said that those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their comrades behind are worse than trash!" Naruto said

"He got that line from me." Obito said proudly

"Tazuna if it is okay with you will you let us stay and help our sensei?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess so knock yourself out."

"Sasuke, you and Sakura protect the bridge builder. I'm going to help Kakashi sensei."

"Don't try to be cool like Sasuke. If Kakashi sensei couldn't beat him that means you have no chance." Sakura said

"You stupid, annoying fan girl. You are useless dead weight on this team. You might have been smart and got good grades in the academy, but you suck at being a ninja and you are probably only doing this to impress your precious little Sasuke. And Sasuke he can't beat me even if I wasn't trying. So do us all a favor and shut up for once." Naruto said angrily (sorry to the big sakura fans but in this story she is a major fan girl. Sakura will start training and will become stronger because of this.)

Sakura was stunned. She couldn't believe Naruto said that to her. He is always so nice to her even if she if hitting him or yelling at him.

Naruto called out a bunch of shadow clones and ran at the water clone Zabuza made. He threw some shurikens at him and then all the clones piled on him. Zabuza pushed them off and all the clones went flying.

After all the clones disappeared Naruto stood up and pulled out a fuma shuriken( I think that is what it was called) and held it up so one of his eyes looked through the hole in it. He called out, "Demon wind Shuriken. Shuriken of Shadows." He jumped up and threw the fuma shuriken over the water clone and it flew at Zabuza.

"So you got past my water clone, but that doesn't matter." Zabuza caught the fuma shuriken and his eyes widened when he saw that there was a second one. Just before the shuriken hit Zabuza jumped over it.

'All that work for nothing' Tazuna thought

'Humph I knew there was no way Naruto could beat him' Sasuke thought

'So close 'Sakura thought

Then the fuma shuriken, now behind a laughing Zabuza turned into Naruto in a puff of smoke. Naruto threw three kunai at Zabuza.

Again the demon of the mist was caught by surprise and he broke the water prison jutsu releasing Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly reacted and said, "Good plan Naruto. Good work."

Kakashi and Zabuza quickly went through hand signs and preformed the water dragon jutsu. The two dragons clashed and then Kakashi went through hand signs again this time Kakashi beat Zabuza and preformed the great water shockwave before Zabuza.

(you all know what happens)

Soon needles came flying past Kakashi hitting Zabuka. A hunter nin thanked them for their help and took Zabuza away. Naruto did not get mad he thought, 'hunter nin kill their targets on site but this guy didn't.'

"Yeah so that means-" Obito started

'Zabuza isn't dead.' Naruto finished

Then Kakashi fainted.

"Tazuna, how far away is your house? We need to get Kakashi somewhere so he can rest. We need Kakashi if we were to fight someone else."

"It is only a short walk from here. Follow me!" Tazuna said

Naruto sweetdropped after hearing how cheerful Tazuna sounded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I sorry I didn't update for a while. I gonna tell you that I'm going to go through this part fast because it is going to be unimportant and will end the same. The only difference is that Naruto is stronger and will help out more.**

**Warning- this is a short chapter **

**I decided the order for my stories are going to be Trust, The Great Shinobi War, and then this.**

**It might change. Review me a different order if you want a different order I might use it.**

**Now let's rock-**

Naruto carried Kakashi to Tazuna's house. They met his daughter Tsunami who kindly showed them there rooms where they went to sleep after a dinner she made.

The next day Kakashi woke up and Naruto asked him what he thought about his thought, "Hey Kakashi good to see your up. I was thinking Zabuza is still alive."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Yeah I think your right," Kakashi said sitting up slowly.

"But we saw that hunter nin kill him." Sasuke said

"Yeah Sasuke is right." His biggest fan girl said

"Think about it. Hunter nin are trained to chop off the head of their victims right away. And the weapon he used. Senbons, they are normally used for medical treatment." Naruto explained

"That hunter nin was helping Zabuza. He only put Zabuza into a death state and I am sure that they will be back soon to attack Tazuna. So I want to train you to make sure your ready for for next time." There silver haired sensei said.

"But sensei, even if we do train, how will we be able to fight Zabuza?" Sakura asked

"All the training we get helps." Kakashi said.

That afternoon Kakashi showed the three how to walk up a tree. Sakura quickly mastered it because of her good chakra control. Naruto, thanks to Obito, Had already been taught it so it was Sasuke practicing by himself. Kakashi decided to teach Naruto a C rank jutsu and Sakura a D rank jutsu. He taught Naruto Wind style Wind funnel. A defensive jutsu that creates a funnel of wind around the user. He taught Sakura Earth style Trembling Earth. It causes the earth around the user shake throwing the opponent off balance.

By the end on the week Sasuke could do the tree climbing exercise, Naruto could use Wind Funnel jutsu, and Sakura could use Trembling Earth jutsu.

Naruto had also started his elemental chakra manipulation because he finished learning his jutsu early. The last night he stayed up late training and finally cut the leaf in half. Now Kakashi was going to show him the other half back in the village. He didn't come home and slept in the forest.

At Tazuna's house-

"Urg… that dobe is so stupid. He is going to get himself killed if he stays out all day." The king of the emo said

"Just find him Sasuke." Kakashi pleaded not wanting to hear him complain

"Fine," Sauke headed out to the forest to find Naruto

Meanwhile with Naruto-

"Naruto wake up," Obito said

"Huh, what?" Naruto asked

"Someone's coming." Obito warned

A young boy dressed in a pink kimono walked up to Naruto as he sat up.

"You know you will catch a cold if you sleep out here." He said with a smile

"Its fine I don't get sick easily." Naruto replied 'Wow, she is pretty.'

Obito snickered, "That's a guy."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Well why are you out here?" the boy asked

"Because I'm training to get stronger." Naruto answered

"You look strong right now."

"Yeah, but I'm not strong enough yet."

"Any reason why you want to get stronger?"

"Yeah, I need to get stronger to become hokage so I can protect all my precious people." Naruto said

"Good because to truly be strong it means to fight for the people important to you." He smiled, "Well I got to go." He stood up and turned around.

"Hey," Naruto called out

"Yeah," the guy said

"What's your name?"

"Haku."

"Well Haku say hi to Zabuza for me." Naruto smiled as Haku's eyes widened

Just then Sasuke came. "Naruto come we have to leave." He saw Haku. "Huh…" he walked up to 'her' "Why hello there. how would you like to go out with me, the last of the Uchiha?"

Haku turned around and started waking.

"Hey wait you didn't answer my question." Sasuke called out

"I'm a boy." Then he walked away leaving a Sasuke with his jaw down and a laughing Naruto.

"Ha leave it to you to like a boy. I knew you were gay." Naruto laughed

Sasuke stormed off angry and embarrassed.

Time skip to the bridge-

Naruto was still sleeping. "Just leave him. He was working hard and needs rest." Kakashi said

So Sasuke and Sakura left with Kakashi to protect Tazuna while he was building the bridge.


End file.
